


oh, shall we dance?

by hoonsic



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, changmin is stressed out, they buy things for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoonsic/pseuds/hoonsic
Summary: chanhee hated dancing, true. he was tired dancing on different rhythms. he got tired with all the unfamiliarity. he couldn't dance to a song he's not familiar with. but maybe, this time, he'll enjoy dancing if juyeon's finally leading them to the right beat.or in which juyeon and chanhee dancing with their feelings back and forth, not knowing how to be perfectly synchronized with each other.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Lee Juyeon
Comments: 14
Kudos: 84





	oh, shall we dance?

chanhee was a curious child. he could remember how he asked his mother about things, the most random things that popped into his pretty little head. how was i born? how is it like being an adult? why do people act like that? how long do we live? _what is love?_

"how did you know that you love dad, mom?" his six years old self asked one day when his mother fetched him from school. he was so, so small, wearing a curious look on his face while holding his mother's hand, swaying it from time to time.

"chanhee, my dear, **_love is complex_** and can't be defined with just words. it's beautiful." his mother answered with a smile. chanhee's brows has creased. chanhee as a kid was smart but he couldn't really understand what his mother had said. "you'll know once you've felt it. on the right time." his mother assured, softly patting his head. chanhee still couldn't hide his confusion and curiousity but he nodded. as if he understood everything.

growing up, he had answers from the questions he formulated before. he have seen and experience things first-hand. he have learned a lot. but a certain question was still sticking out.

_what is love_?

how would you know that you love someone? is it because of the rapid heartbeats and the feeling of lightheadedness when you're with them? or when you're smiling widely just thinking about them? when you just want the world to stop when you're together? or is it when you feel like melting when they're touching and looking at you as if you're the only person on the world? he doesn't know. what really is love?

despite having answers on some of his questions, his curiousity about love grew bigger and bigger. how long would you love someone? why do you love someone? am i capable of loving someone?

"chanhee? you're spacing out." someone called him, the man beside him snap his fingers on his face. as if on cue, chanhee went back to his senses, slight shaking his head. was i spacing out?

chanhee stared at the man on his side, couldn't help but to let out a soft smile when he saw the latter pouting his lips, "go on." he ushered for him to continue as he looked down on their fingers which were holding each other. as if they were made to compliment each other's sizes.

"as i was saying, i wonder what's going on with that pretty head of yours. like, _what are you thinking right now_?" juyeon said with his smiling eyes and fluttering eyelashes, which made chanhee escape a few heartbeats, but at the same time bring solace to his soul. the latter cupped his cheek using his free hand with all gentleness, huge hand covered half of his face. he leaned in on his touch, almost closing his eyes with the comfort as he pressed his lips on the latter's palm, planting light kisses.

"i wonder too, juyeon." he softly answered as the latter pulled him into his strong and muscular arms, softly running his fingers on the smaller's back. chanhee casually rested his head on juyeon's chest, listening to his heartbeat. chanhee knew that his heart was beating faster than juyeon's but he couldn't care less.

**_i like you, juyeon. i like you._ **

the voices on his head were screaming, wanting to be heard. he's been trying to keep them silent for a while now but he shoved them away, he always have and he always will. not wanting to destroy the moment they're having, not wanting to destroy the bond they're forming, not wanting to destroy everything.

what is going on between juyeon and him? he doesn't know. he was afraid to ask the older about this thing, too afraid that he just decided to settle with their current situation. chanhee has always been truculent, so feisty. but this thing about him and juyeon? he felt like all his braveness suddenly disappeared. he felt powerless, incapable of doing and saying anything. so he just went on with juyeon's pace. 

but his heart was aching. he wanted more than just stolen kisses, secret cuddles and intimacy. he deserved _more_. but he couldn't say it, he couldn't ask for it. he's afraid that juyeon might not feel the same. afraid that all this time, it's only a one-man show. he's a coward.

juyeon broke their embrace, moving away the blanket which was covering them. chanhee looked at him confusedly when the latter stood up, "wait up, i have something for you." juyeon immediately went to the direction of their room and chanhee just rested his back on the couch and hugged his pillow while waiting for the older.

after all the schedules that they had for the past weeks, their company has decided to give them a 3-day break. so the members are free to do whatever they wanted with those three days. most of the members went home to spend time with their families and maybe have some inspiration. whereas some of them stayed. namely, jacob, juyeon, kevin, eric and chanhee. it is a given for their english line to stay at their dorm rather than to go back to their hometowns. it's not like it wouldn't be worth it, but they would only spend most of their free time traveling back and fourth, which is a total waste and draining. the three went out to have their own "me time".

it's almost needless to ask why were the two here instead of going to their own homes. of course, it's because of each other. they haven't really talked about it, but it was a silent connection between them. no words involved, they just found themselves hugging each other, as if trying to recharge their almost drained battery due to their tight schedule.

juyeon went back holding a tiny box. he sat right beside chanhee as he excitedly handed him the box. "open it."

chanhee chuckled as he took the box from the latter. to him, juyeon looked like a baby. his baby. or not. he slowly pulled the pink ribbon on the box, looking at juyeon, his eyes glued on the box and seemed to sparkle, they were full of joy and light.

chanhee finally opened the box and it revealed a cute gray thing. he carefully pulled it out and examined the small present. it's a penguin. a penguin case, for his earpods. he looked at juyeon, couldn't hide the bliss and admiration on his eyes.

"but it's not my birthday!"

"it reminded me of you." juyeon shrugged his shoulders. "did you like it?" he asked, voice filled with anticipation. as if a kid wanting to be rewarded by something he did.

chanhee scrunched his nose as he leaned closer and fondly pinched juyeon's cheek. "i love it, dummy. thank you."

"i'm glad you did." juyeon once again pulled him into an embrace and kissed his temple.

chanhee's heart was delighted. and maybe, just maybe, he's falling even more. _but they are still dancing in this unfamiliar beat_.

◦•●◉⁂◉●•◦

"jacob hyung, which do you think is better?" a pink haired chanhee asked showing two hoodies that are definitely larger for his size, grey and black.

jacob tilted his head, examining the hoodies, taking a better look at it, "i like the grey one better." chanhee brightly smiled and said his little 'thanks' before putting back the black hoodie on the rack.

a realization dawned at the older, "but isn't that too big for you, chanhee-ah?"

chanhee just shrugged and pushed the older to the counter to pay for what they got. he doesn't want to say anything. he doesn't need to say anything. jacob would know one way or another, anyway. he's not dumb like him.

it is another holiday, same routine. some went home, and the same people stayed on their dorm, but this time, with the addition of changmin. changmin said he was too lazy to go home so he stayed behind.

jacob and chanhee decided to go to the mall, the remaining guys were at the dorm, probably messing with each other. the two were now just strolling around, looking if there is anything else for them to buy. chanhee pulled the older on one of the jewelry and accessories stalls.

jacob just let the younger do whatever he wanted. he was just following chanhee around, "you already have lots of accessories, little one." jacob said, as a matter of factly, giving a warning to the younger when he saw how his eyes beamed. however, chanhee wasn't really paying attention to him and just continued to roam his eyes over the shining accessories in front of him. ignored jacob just sat on the couch provided on the stall and just waited for chanhee on the corner. he realized no one could actually stop chanhee right now.

chanhee was looking over carefully, checking the details of each accessories, until a certain necklace caught his eyes. he have seen a lot of sophisticated jewelry before, but this one immediately stood out for him. it's a thin silver necklace. it's neither intricate nor sparkly, it is actually a _simple but expensively-looking_ jewelry. just like someone he knew. **_juyeon, it's definitely juyeon._**

juyeon was never a complicated person, at least to chanhee. juyeon was transparent, almost innocent. but he's fine, so, _so fine_. and that's basically why chanhee liked him. he wasn't hard to understand and deal with.

chanhee warily held on to the jewelry and immediately asked the jeweler to wrap it for him, not wanting his jacob hyung to see what he bought. chanhee was hesitant. would he like it? minutes after, the jeweler asked chanhee to proceed to the counter to pay. when he's finally done with his business, he admiringly looked at the small blue box on his hand and carefully placed it on the same paper bag of the hoodie he bought, he then rushed to the older who was smiling on his phone.

"all done, hyung! let's go home now!" chanhee cheerfully said, swaying his paper bags.

jacob chuckled at how cute the younger was and held onto his arm, leading the way out of the mall.

chanhee bit his lip, trying to hide the worries on his face. he'd be totally disappointed if juyeon wouldn't like it. _he'd be disappointed that he got all the dance steps wrong_.

◦•●◉⁂◉●•◦

even with only half of the members, the dorm was still chaotic. chanhee and eric were already chaotic enough for jacob to deal with on a daily basis. now that changmin's with them, it almost felt like all of the members were present with the mess that they made. juyeon wasn't helping at all. he would just laugh at them and even encourage eric to mess around the older members.

they just finished eating their dinner and chanhee volunteered to clean their mess. he didn't want to prolong their agony by playing rock-paper-scissors, so he volunteered his service. he's now at the kitchen, doing their dishes. the remaining members are probably taking their shower or already preparing to sleep.

chanhee was silently humming and subtly swaying his hips to a song he have heard elsewhere but couldn't really remember the title. he almost jumped in surprise when strong grips wrapped his waist. he didn't have to look at the person; he already recognized the warmth and the smell but he still did. he looked over his shoulder and was welcomed with a grinning juyeon.

"yes?" chanhee murmured with a soft smile across his face.

"nothing, i just missed you." juyeon said as if it's nothing and gave a peck on the tip of chanhee's tiny nose. chanhee felt the heat rose up to his face that's why he brought his gaze back on the plates in front of him, finishing his task.

juyeon have done that a lot of times but it still gets chanhee everytime. he couldn't control how his body would react whenever he's around the older. he couldn't even hide a smile to him. juyeon had dominated his entirety and he is not complaining about it, he never will. but of course wouldn't it be better if they'll stop dancing around each other with unfamiliar rhythms, going through circles and just settle the thing between them?

the older buried his face on the crook of chanhee's neck, taking in his scent. to chanhee, juyeon smelled and tasted like mint. it's that kind of addictive but refreshing scent and taste that he's always fond of. something he would never forget.

chanhee felt juyeon's lips on his skin, planting shallow kisses that made him shiver. he bit the insides of his cheek, composing himself. the sensations that juyeon was giving him were totally electrifying.

he wiped his hands with the towel and slightly shrugged his shoulders, trying to dismiss the older, but he was unfazed. of course, juyeon was definitely a lot stronger than him! he tried shaking his shoulders one more time but the older only pressed him on the counter. chanhee groaned.

"don't be ridiculous. i just want my hug." juyeon whined, pulling the younger closer to him. chanhee could almost see juyeon's pout.

chanhee realized he wouldn't win, so he stayed still and just placed his hands on top of the older's. he rested his whole body to juyeon, letting the older maneuver him. they've been on that position for minutes now and chanhee could feel the pain rising on his legs.

they heard a groan and chanhee almost immediately tried to get away from juyeon's hold but the taller male didn't even flinch and if it's even possible, he tried to keep them even closer. chanhee nervously checked who entered the kitchen and he was met by changmin's questioning eyes. changmin just opened the fridge and reach over the carton of milk and quickly poured it to a glass. he didn't say anything, he just stood there, watching them while drinking his milk.

he eyed chanhee before putting back the milk and leave the room, "pathetic cowards!"

chanhee felt embarrassed. he doesn't even know what for, but he was! he quickly slapped juyeon's arms. "what are you doing, dumbass?" he gritted his teeth.

"hugging you?"

maybe if you could hug me like that in front of them _, then you could also possibly stop this unfamiliar tempo, not even sure if we're on the same beat_.

◦•●◉⁂◉●•◦

chanhee was standing outside juyeon's room with a pillow on his chest and the paper bag from the other day, hesitating if he'll come inside or not. he sat on the floor in frustration. tonight, he was planning to confess and clear things up with juyeon. **_but how?_**

he grumpily kicked his feet, as if a child throwing his tantrums. he stood up and took deep breaths, trying to calm himself. he was chickening out, okay. what if juyeon didn't feel the same way? what if it was only him all this time? what if juyeon only did those things because chanhee showed signs and the other was just shy to actually reject him? what if-

chanhee got stopped on his train of thoughts when the door in front of him opened and revealed changmin who immediately pulled him inside the room. there he saw juyeon sitting on his bed wearing a pout, his hands on his thigh, as if he was scolded by his mother.

changmin pushed chanhee on juyeon's direction. thankfully, juyeon was quick to catch the clumsy chanhee.

"you two," changmin pointed at the two who are now sitting side-by-side, "i am so done with your dumbasses! stop beating around the bush and just fuck each other!" changmin almost hysterically shouted. the younger's outburst made chanhee's jaw dropped.

"maybe if you two already stopped indirecting each other by buying gifts like a fucking couple and just be a real one, then i would shut up." changmin rolled his eyes when he saw the paper bag on chanhee's hand before slamming the door behind them.

changmin's outburst silenced the two. the silence was deafening that chanhee could hear how rapid his heartbeats were.

chanhee thought that if changmin knew about it, then the other members possibly knew about them, as well.

he took a deep breath and faced juyeon, who was already looking at him with those eyes. eyes as deep as the oceans, as dreamy as a starry night, as mesmerising as the sunrise, as serene as a morning dew, but also as innocent as a child's laughter. eyes of the person who owned his heart.

**_"i like you."_ **

**_"i like you, juyeon."_ **

both of them said in unison. chanhee's hand flew across his mouth, surprised with what he have heard.

"you.. you what?" chanhee stuttered, couldn't process anything.

"i like you since day 1, choi chanhee. _you had me on your first 'hi',_ " chanhee still didn't say anything, he was buffering. his brain has stopped functioning. so he looked at juyeon's eyes, searching for something. they say that the eyes are the mirror of one's self. he stared at juyeon's eyes and he was able to visualized everything. his hopes, his desires, his goals, his thoughts, his secrets. even his whole life, of which he wanted juyeon to be a part forever.

_chanhee hated dancing, true. he was tired dancing on different rhythms. he got tired with all the unfamiliarity. he couldn't dance to a song he's not familiar with. but maybe, this time, he'll enjoy dancing if juyeon's finally leading the right beat_. 

"are we gonna start dancing more synchronized now?"

juyeon didn't say anything, instead, he pulled chanhee closer. his lips brushed the younger's, softly, delicately, like butterfly wings, just long enough that he could inhale his breath, feel the warmth of his skin, and the taste of his lips. juyeon kissed him like no one had ever kissed him, soft and moist, not trying to win a battle but seeking union and closeness and the sharing of one breath, one sensation, one timeless and passionate moment.

they pulled away to chase their breaths. that kiss was different from all of the kisses they have shared before. it felt like soft rain on a summer evening, like an explosion of the best flavors in the universe all at once mingling together and creating the best taste and sensation you’ve ever felt.

maybe his mother was right. **_love is complex_**. love can be seen on the sweatshirt that they bought for each other. love can be heard on the songs they played as a reminder for each other. love can be on the places they have made memories to with each other. love.. _love is strange_. it’s also strange, how juyeon could still take chanhee’s breath away by just being him and being with him. chanhee perpended on how lucky he was to have the boy he loved thousands of times more than he thought either of them could ever ponder.

_and maybe dancing wasn't really bad at all, especially if you're dancing hand in hand with the person you love_.

**Author's Note:**

> title inspiration: d.d.d.


End file.
